Dear Agony
by Fairylust
Summary: Songfic. Song: Dear Agony Anime: Death Note A's death and B witnessing and becoming insane. Please, R&R. MORE INFO INSIDE.


**Pwease, don't flame me or give bad reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either song or anime!**

**Disclaimer2: I am **_**not**_** the original author of this songfic and give **_**all**_** the credit to Greenkittenkid4 who is the **_**original**_** writer.** **My songfic!**

**Just clearing that up so you people don't call me a plagiarist! 1st story I post that was his and is now mine, via adoption. Well, actually he just asked me to copy and post cause of all the work that was put into this stories and then there is the fact that some people enjoy them, so yea, that's basically part of the story. The rest is boring, so ya know...whatever!**

**~Fairylust~**

_

* * *

_

I have nothing left to give

_I have found the perfect end _

_You had me make it hurt_

"L you better see this coming...and be happy about the lives you've destroyed." A muttered as he drew the silver blade from his pocket. "Oh, man, this will certainly hurt." The moonlight made the blade gleam beautifully.

A felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. He was done giving his genius to L and Whammy. He was done with the tests and learning. He wanted to run. Just run away from the orphanage, but he couldn't. He didn't have the courage. He barely had the courage to do what he was planning on doing.

All he was certain of was that he'd no longer give them anything.

_Disappear into the dirt _

_Carry me to Heaven's arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time and take my breath_

_I will end where I began_

He stabbed the blade deep into his stomach. Blood gushed out, a beautiful crimson river spilling all of A's regrets and all of his life. He grimaced as he yanked the blade out and raised it to stab himself again. Someone was quick to stop him from doing so. He felt a firm hand grip his wrist and A dropped the blade. He saw B standing over him. His red eyes were large, horrified. Tears were brimming his beautiful eyes. Beautiful red eyes. Red had always been Alternative's preferred color and Backup had constantly been his firm favorite individual. A knew he shouldn't be doing this to B he didn't deserve it.

He was older than the fourteen-year-old Backup by three years, but he just couldn't take all the pressure he felt. All the regret and worry and fear…and all the secrets he kept. He couldn't take any of it any longer.

"Why?" B choked out. "Why? Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Let me go!" A cried out in terrible agony, "Kill me! Kill me! Stab me again, Backup! I want to die! I just want to die!"

It wasn't what he'd wanted to say but the agony both physical and emotional was too intense. For a brief moment A pictured himself in a coffin.

He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Then he thought of B, who was alone and upset. Then suddenly B became dust and crumbled into a small pile. That was all anything seemed to be to A anymore. Just dust ready to blow away in the wind. It was ironic seeing as A was the one dying from his stomach wound.

"Suffocate me." He ordered the younger boy. "Suffocate me now Backup!"

"No…no…I w-won't…." B said shaking his head briskly.

His voice was broken and pained.

Tears escaped A's brown eyes as blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He remembered the very first moment he saw Backup. They were in the very room, which A had chosen to die: The Common Room. B was so adorable when he was three and even then, as a six-year-old boy A felt something for the young red-eyed boy.

That was where their relationship had begun and now that was where it was ending. It was unfortunate, heartbreaking and most of all traumatizing on B's behalf, A was aware of that, he regretted that the most of all.

_And I will find the enemy within_

'_Cause I can feel it cry beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony just let go of me, suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

"Why-why-why A…why…w-w-why…A…why…?"

"B…I'm so sorry…so sorry…." He whispered in a dispirited voice Backup barely recognized as Alternative's. "So…so…sorry." He flinched as a wave of agony engulfed him. He gasped and choked out a cry of agonized hatred.

"It's all L's fault!" he gasped. "L is…is…he is the…is the…our enemy!"

B looked at him with teary, half lidded eyes.

"He's…the enemy!" He wailed. A's blood stained the wood floor and was flowing from his wound freely. He was going and was going slowly. He was suffering and B knew it. The L look-alike stroked A's sandy colored hair gently.

"So what?" Backup sobbed still holding the blade. "You kill yourself? Does it have to be like this, A? Does it? Please, A, say it doesn't!"

"I-it does." He grimaced shaky from the inconceivable agony.

Suddenly the lights go out, let forever drag me down I will fight for one last breath; I will fight until the end

Darkness begun to engulf A's sight once B became panic-stricken. "Backup I-I…I-I…I-I…."

The words wouldn't come. He wanted to tell B that he loved him and had always adored him and his eyes, no matter what everyone else thought. He wanted to tell B how many times he'd been dreaming about him and how many times he wanted to kiss and touch him. He wanted to tell B that none of what was happening was his fault. A wanted to tell the younger boy that it was all L's fault, but he couldn't choke any of the words out.

It was just another regret he had at that moment.

_And I will find the enemy within_

'_Cause I can feel it cry beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony just let go of me, suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Sorry! _B's thoughts screamed as the tears spilt over. _I am sorry A!_

A gasped and wheezed for air his monotonous brown eyes widened as his eyesight was darkened. He felt the blood beneath his tan flesh boil and burn. The agony increased drastically. The blood near his wound seeped out faster and then slower. Backup seemed to be counting something down.

His lips moved inaudibly as if counting down A's final moments of life. He seemed to be on the number fifty, if Alternative read his lips correctly. Screaming weakly A looked at Backup and saw his hands were bloody instead of their natural pale tone. B smiled weakly his hands shook uncontrollably and his red eyes sparkled not from the tears but from excitement.

"Alternative…I…I'm s-so…I'm sorry…so sorry…" the youth said turning his head down so that his dark bangs hid his eyes. A gasped as B stabbed him in his gut. "I-I don't like-like seeing you suffer so slowly...it hurts _me_."

"B…B…I-I…l-love you…a-an-and this is all…all L's…L's…his fault…"

Backup gave Alternative a cynical, yet poignant grin.

"He's our faceless enemy. Never have we seen him, even so we know he exists and have heard so much information about him. Our mentor. What a joke! He doesn't care about us. We're his lab rats, we're not kids. His puny, prized lab rats. After your dead and gone, he won't care, but I will and I give you my solemn word, Alternative, that I shall get payback for what he's done to you. That's a promise I will keep, until my dying day."

Alternative smiled weakly and nodded in agreement watching as B smirked wickedly.

He let out his last breath that was filled by agony and died.

**(The End)**


End file.
